I'm Coming Home
by JeriMizzle
Summary: Pam regrets leaving for 6 months in search of Eric while abandoning Tara...Can she make up for lost time or is it to late?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi everyone, my name is Jay and this is my first go at writing a Tamela fanfic! (be gentle lol) I've helped write one with my girl MimiFictionBitch, but this is my first solo one. So, hopefully you'll enjoy this ride with me. I felt that it was time for me to come out of hiding, because I couldn't take the disastrous story lines of our girls Pam and Tara any longer! I'm going to create a story that does these two justice. This is just a little taste of what's to come. I welcome your reviews, comments, etc. Thank you!**

Prologue

She awoke with a jolt every other night; a routine that had started since she abandoned her progeny….Tara.

Cutting off her side of the bond was the only thing keeping her from being in constant misery of being away. Dried blood tears stain her cheeks as she takes in fast and unnecessary breathes. As time goes by, she begins to struggle more and more with the decision she made 6 months ago; leaving her newly turned child in search of Eric, a 1000+ year old vampire.

She is beyond confused on what the "right" decision should have been. Staying to protect Tara, the woman she loved or the devotion to her former maker Eric for over 100 years. She had no blood ties to Eric anymore, but that never stopped her from caring deeply about him. On the other hand, her blood coursed through Tara's strong veins bonding them forever.

She spent every night going back and forth with her newly formed conscience on whether she made the right decision. Deep down she knew the answer, but she didn't want to say it out loud, because that meant hurting one of the two people she adored most in the world.

As she laid back down in her coffin, accepting her ultimate decision, a small smile curled upon her lips as she opened her end of their bond.

"I'm coming home."


	2. Home is where the Heart is

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait on posting Ch.2 I had some work stuff get in the way and writers block, but I worked through it. Alright here you go! Please review and tell me what you think. Your feedback definitely helps me! :) **

Tara was asleep, dead to the world literally when she gasped for air that she didn't need. Opening her coffin swiftly, she sat up and looked around her room in shock and bewilderment. She had made such a ruckus that she managed to wake Willa out of her peaceful slumber.

"Tara...TARA, what is it...what's wrong?," Willa pleaded. The only time she had seen that expression on Tara's face was when Pam left. As she continued to beg, all Tara could do was shake her head until she could finally comprehend what she was feeling. "Tara...come on, talk to me."

She finally looked Willa in the face and uttered one simple phrase.

"It's her."

Willa was unsure who Tara was referring to, but then again her lack of sleep could be a contributing factor. "WHO are you talkin' about?," Willa asked annoyed at this point. Tara answered with a mixture of emotions and confusion written all over her face.

"Pam."

That woke Willa up like a bucket of cold water had been thrown in her face with no warning. Sitting up straight in her coffin, she stared intently at Tara. "What do you mean Pam?," Willa asked getting more agitated by the minute. They hadn't heard a word from Pam in 6 months, so why now?

"Just what I said, Pam; she's opened her end of the bond after all this damn time."

"What the hell," Willa yelled as she rubbed her temples. Even though Pam was Tara's maker, Willa felt just as abandoned as she did. Pam left her as well, but not before Eric threw her away like she was trash. Tara was the only stable family she had left and she was indeed lucky. "Just when I was gettin' use to her ass bein' gone, this shit happens!"

Tara was pissed and the more she thought about it, the more her blood began to boil with anger.

XXX

For the first time, in a long time, Pam woke up fully rested and at peace with her decision. Sitting up in her coffin she ran her hands through her long blonde hair and smiled. Glancing around her moonlit room, she saw it was 8pm; knowing that to arrive in Bon Temp before sunrise she'd have to start moving now. Pam quickly hopped out of her coffin and got started.

As she vamp sped around her room, Pam threw all the things she had accumulated in Morocco into her suitcases. Making sure she didn't forget anything, she gave the room one more glance as she zipped up her bags and sat them by the door. She walked back over to the window to look out over the city she called her temporary home while she looked for Eric and a wave of sadness crept over though Pam knew Eric couldn't feel or hear her, she spoke from her heart.

"I love you more than life itself, but I have to go back to my child...she needs me, and I need her." As she spoke those words, bloods tears slowly ran down her face. "I screwed up with Colin...I can't with her."Wiping away her tears, she grabbed her luggage along with her plane ticket and headed towards the black car waiting for her in the driveway.

She decided to travel back to Bon Temp using human transportation. It gave her some time to figure out exactly what she was going to say to Tara; 9 hours to sort it out. All she had was hope; hope that Tara would let her back in and forgive her for the terrible mistake she had made.

As Pam sat in first class, she could feel a mixture of emotions coming from Tara; relief, confused, anxious, nervous, just to name a few.

As minutes passed...then hours, Pam could feel Tara getting more and more agitated. Slicing her to the core with rapid shots of anger, Pam sat straight-faced, holding it all in. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she calmed down by taking in a couple of unnecessary breaths to keep herself from fully losing it. In that moment, she whispered three words that didn't come easy to her; but she knew they would reach Tara quicker than any phone call, text message, or letter ever could.

"Forgive me...please."


	3. Feel the need in me

**A/N: Hey guys, ****Ch. 3 is finally here! I do apologize for the long wait, but work keeps me busy and tired lol! I promise I have not abandoned the story. You will have to be patient with me on this journey. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated and they do indeed help! I hope you enjoy! :)**

Pam arrived in Shreveport just a few hours before sunrise. She definitely needed a pit stop for what awaited her in Bon Temp...Tara. She stopped at a familiar place that she had temporarily left behind on her search for Eric. Using her keys to unlock the doors of _Fangtasia_, she knew she would be flooded with memories of the past. Walking in, she flipped on the main lights. It had been closed for 6 months, so it was dusty and muggy. The bills continued to be paid, so there was still electricity, thankfully. She knew she had a lot of work to do if she wanted to get the place back into shape to where it was before she left; possibly even better since it was all hers now. First things first, she needed to call Ginger and get the scoop on everything that happened since she'd been gone. Ginger may be a lot of things, most of them not too good, but she was loyal.

She walked into her office and flipped on the lights, looking around slowly. Paperwork still sitting on her desk from before she left; old receipts, invoices, she missed this life indeed. She sat her luggage against the wall, and walked over to her desk grabbing the phone dialing Gingers number from memory. A drop of blood from her nose hitting a piece of paper on her desk stopped her from punching the last digit. She hung up the phone and looked at the clock; it was 5:30am. She didn't realize how tired she was until she actually saw the time. She grabbed her luggage and went to ground to her comfy pink coffin; calling Ginger would have to wait until tomorrow night. Slipping into her pink track suit, she stepped inside her coffin and laid back slowly closing her eyes; she had missed this.

Her eyes popped open as the sun began to set the next day, 7:45pm. She opened the lid to her coffin and made her way to her luggage, pulling out something simple to wear. She wasn't trying to turn heads, not at the moment. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower; steam instantly started to fill the room. As she undressed, her mind went to Tara; thinking about the times they shared together in that exact shower.

Just the thought of her brown, naked, muscular body glistening with water sent Pam into a state of want and need. She stepped in the shower, and stood directly under the warm water; her hand resting against the tile trying to gain control. The warmth of the water crashing down on her silky smooth skin made her even more aroused. Her hands slid from her soft, full breasts, feeling each nipple get hard from her own thoughts and touch; to her toned abdomen. Her breathing hitched as she moved her hands lower to her delicate folds; feeling wetness not caused by the shower. As she rubbed her clit slowly in circles, she called out her progeny's name in her sexy southern drawl.

"Tara."

Wishing that her hands were on her, inside her, the only comfort she had was moaning her name. The more aroused she was, the more she needed. Sticking two fingers deep inside, she thrusted in and out with fast, rough strokes. The sound of her fingers slamming into her wet core, mixed with the water was pure bliss to her ears. She needed this release so bad that it hurt.

"Oh my god Tara...fuck me baby," she moaned. She was so close she could feel her walls starting to contract around her fingers. Thrusting harder and harder, it was starting to hurt, but the alternative would leave her in even more pain. She needed to cum and she needed to now! Her last couple of strokes were so hard and frantic that when she came, she slammed into the shower wall as crimson tears ran down her cheeks. In that moment Pam realized just how lonely she really was.

XXX

As Pam's orgasm crashed into Tara, she was jolted out of her slumber. The sheer magnitude of Pam's lust, accompanied by feelings of sadness and loneliness hit Tara like a ton of bricks. Sitting up in her coffin, head in hand, she was trying to process what she was feeling. Luckily, Willa wasn't there, because she would have been pissed...again. They weren't living together anymore. Tara had found a loft style lightproof place just outside of Bon Temp; close enough to town, but far enough away from the drama. Willa was staying in the basement of Rev. Daniels church. She actually fixed it up pretty nice; her own personal space, which they both needed. What she thought she dreamt was no dream at all. Pam was indeed moaning her name; need evident in her voice. As much as Tara craved Pam, she was still furious with her. She wouldn't fall prey to her feelings, no matter how aroused she was.

"I ain't goin' down that road again...fuck that," she said to herself. Still sitting dazed, she shook the Pam fog out of her head and looked at the clock; 8:05pm. It was time for her to get up and start her night. She was supposed to stop by Bellefleur's and help set up for the Vampire &amp; Human mixer; she had promised Arlene she would. She was dressed and ready in about 5 min; and that included a shower and chugging 4 bottles of True Blood. Clad in a dark grey tank, black jeans, skintight of course, black boots and a black motorcycle jacket she headed out the door; helmet and keys in hand.

XXX

She had gotten herself together pretty quick after her shower meltdown. Going through mountains of paperwork, she heard a soft knock on the doorframe. Not even looking up from her desk she answered," Well, it's about time!" Giving her a confused look, Ginger just stared at her feeling a little agitated.

"What do you mean it's about time?"

"I waited around this place for 6 months while you were gone, hoping you'd return and you didn't!"

"I've been loyal to you and Eric for many years, so don't come back here giving me orders like nothing's happened!"

Stunned, Pam got up from her chair and walked slowly to where Ginger stood. Inwardly, Ginger was terrified of what was going to happen to her for that sudden outburst. With her signature eyebrow raise, Pam looked at Ginger and finally spoke.

"I should've told you I was leaving...sorry, I was wrong."

Ginger was shocked at her boss's apology, as she had a huge smile on her face.

"It's okay, I forgive you," was all Ginger said as she was making her way behind the bar to check the inventory. Pam stopped her on her way out.

"Oh and Ginger, don't raise your voice at me eva again...capeesh?" Ginger with a nervous grin shook her head in agreement and continued out the door.

XXX

Driving her motorcycle down the long stretch of highway towards home, a flashy, but elegant build board caught her attention. Slowing down, flipping up her helmet she read it. The name of the club was _Blood Lust_, but what caught Tara's attention was the picture of a bloody mouth with fangs licking their lips. That picture made her think of Pam, which pissed her off. She decided to check the place out; get the blonde off her mind. She was at Bloodlust in a matter of 20min. She hopped off her bike and walked up to the building. Surprisingly, it didn't look shabby at all.

When she walked in her nostrils immediately flared and her fangs dropped at the smell of lust, blood, and sex. It was definitely a vampire ran establishment. The interior was amazing; it looked like something out of ancient Rome. The place was adorned with columns, beautiful rich blue and purple fabrics hanging from the ceilings. All the stage floors were done in an elegant golden marble. The place was breathtaking; and to think it was tucked away in Louisiana. Retracting her fangs, she made her way to the bar. She was greeted by a sexy brunette with green eyes.

"Hey honey, what can I get you?"

"Yeah, umm...I'll have a bottle of True Blood B+."

What Tara really wanted was to drink from the brunette, among other things. She was truly aroused. She didn't know if it was the atmosphere or if it was buried feelings that were starting to bubble to the surface.

"Fuck," was all Tara could say as she sipped her drink.

Walking away from the bar, she found a seat in the back that gave her views of the 2 main stages and the 8 mini ones. Beautiful women were all around her; up on stage, walking around, everywhere. She knew the private rooms was where the action was; where people could feed and fuck if they wanted to. Sitting there enjoying the view, a very beautiful tall blonde walked up to her slowly. She had shoulder length hair and blue eyes. Her skin was olive toned and her body was tight and curvy. She wore a black mini skirt with a red lacy bra that showed off her perky nipples and black stiletto boots. She was fucking sexy.

"Hey there sexy, I'm Shae...would you like a private dance?" Tara looked her up and down slowly. "I'd love one," she answered with a sexy grin on her face.

After she killed the rest of her True Blood, she took Shae's hand and walked towards one of the private rooms. Before she entered the room, she knew that her and Pam's bond was open. Tara was holding back a lot; only giving small snips here and there. Tonight was different; Tara wanted Pam to feel everything she was about to feel in that room. As she opened the door to walk in, she opened her bond fully with a smirk on her face and closed the door.

XXX

Pam was still sitting at her desk looking over paperwork after a couple of hours, when she stopped abruptly.

"What the fuck!"


	4. Blood Lust

**A/N: Hey guys, s****orry for the delay. I have had terrible writers block, no inspiration, and I was just all around tired from working. Thank you to the ones who kept telling me to please update, because that helped me push through and get this chapter done. I really appreciate it :) Alright, enjoy Ch. 4 and remember to Review/Comment. It fuels me to continue to write even though it takes me some time these days. Thank you again!**

Pam sat stunned and jealous at her desk. She felt what Tara was feeling at that exact moment, horny.

"Son of a bitch," echoed through her office. Ginger came in looking confused.

"Huh…?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing, get back to fucking work," Pam snapped back.

Pacing with her hands resting on her hips, she felt her slow burning rage reach its boiling point with every passing second. As she stewed in anger, Pam couldn't let it go. She vamp sped down to her luggage and decided to take action. Rummaging through her bags, she was looking for that perfect outfit. To her dismay, nothing she had in her current possession would work for what she had planned.

"Ginger," Pam yelled from the basement. A few seconds later, she came running down the stairs in haste.

"You rang," Ginger answered with a hint of sarcasm. Looking over her shoulder, Pam eyed her with frustration.

"I'm going to my house for a few hours, so I need you to hold down the fort while I'm gone… don't fuck up anything."

"Got it," Ginger answered as she made her way back upstairs to finish the inventory.

Pam sped out of the club in a flash to Fangtasia's garage. Hidden away from the public and prying eyes, she pressed the button on her keys. As the garage door slowly began to rise, she caught sight of her other baby covered in a dusty white tarp. Who knew Pam had a thing for fast, sexy cars; she definitely did. The door stopped loudly as it reached its destination. She walked inside slowly to the front of the car, heels echoing with every step. Grabbing the tarp, she removed it in one swoop. A sleek, two door black Jaguar with sun resistant tint, and black rims greeted her. Running her finger down the side of the car, she found herself smirking just a little.

"Oh how I've missed you."

She hadn't driven in ages. Let's face it, being a vampire you really didn't need a car; but she was feeling nostalgic tonight. She opened the door and slid inside, starting the strong purring engine. Backing out of the garage she proceeded to drive home at an alarming speed to prepare herself for tonight's escapades. After about a 30min drive, that easily could've taken an hour, a white picket fence lining the large front yard came into view. As she pulled into the driveway, cutting the engine, she admired the home she rarely visited. The grass green and manicured as if it were mowed and treated earlier that day. A beautiful white two story house stood tall, as evergreen shrubs lined the outside. A large oak tree to the left held a simple white swing that bellowed in the night air. Pam found herself being hypnotized by the movement when she was snapped back to life, so to speak by the buzzing of her phone. Reaching down in the passenger seat, she grabbed it. Fangtasia's name flashed across the screen. She answered with a little bite in her voice.

"What is it Ginger?"…..

"Yeah, go ahead and order the liquor we need for the reopening…oh, and make sure you call the girls…we need dancers and servers."

"No leave the bartenders to me;" and with that last statement she hung up and got out of the car.

Walking up the brick walkway, she jingled the keys in her hand. Unlocking the door, she stepped in flipping the foyer light on and made her way to the bedroom. The place was immaculate. Even though Pam hardly ever stayed there, it was taken care of weekly by some cleaning service that came highly recommended. Walking through the house, everything was all white, with hints of gold here and there. She chose to decorate the house in a Victorian style with some Contemporary accent pieces; in honor of her past and present style. She entered her all white sanctuary and went straight to her closet. Opening the large white doors, adorned with gold trim, she walked inside; her mind solely on finding that perfect outfit for tonight. Turning on the light, the closet was almost the same size as her bedroom. All white was the theme of the house and the closet was no different. The floors were polished white marble, which added to the brightness of the room. Four golden chandeliers hung between each row of clothes, illuminating them. Shelves and drawers with gold trim were built into the walls as added storage for all her shoes; just like a department store. Pam had **A LOT** of clothes, shoes and accessories from different time periods. They were all separated into sections by style. Pam was a little OCD when it came to her closet, but she didn't care. Combing through the clothes with her hand, she went from row to row looking until she found the perfect outfit hidden away in the sexy section, as she called it.

XXX

An hour later, Pam was strutting into _Blood Lust_ angry and aroused; a deadly combination. She made her way up to the bar where the manager was looking at some paper work. She didn't have to make her presence known as she walked towards the man. Her statuesque presence made him look up.

"Hello sexy, what can I help you with?"

Rolling her eyes and flashing a 1000 watt smile, "Yes, I'm looking for a Shae."

"Sorry doll face, she's with a client right now, but we got some other sexy ladies that might interest you."

This was going nowhere fast, so she did the one thing she knew would get her into that room. Holding eye contact with the man, Pam spoke in her low southern drawl.

"You're gonna send someone in room #3 and tell her she has an emergency phone call…her apartment building is on fire. There will be a cab outside waiting for her."

As Pam broke eye contact, he signaled one of the bouncers to go get Shae. A few minutes later Shae came running out and straight to the dressing rooms. A few moments later, she came out with all her belongings and made her way out to the taxi. She would be gone the rest of the night. As Pam laughed inwardly at her handy work, she glamoured the man once more. Holding eye contact, she spoke softly and seductively.

"I'll handle #3," and with that, she stalked towards the room.

Pam made sure she hid all traces of herself before entering the room. Her identity hidden with a mask, their blood bond connection closed and as an added precaution, she sprayed on some blood to mask her own scent.

XXX

As Tara waited impatiently, she was just about to leave when the door opened and in walked a tall sexy blonde. She had on all black, except for a red mask she wore to hide her identity. A lace bustier accompanied with a short leather skirt; fishnet stockings running up her long smooth legs and spiked stiletto knee high boots to complete the look. She oozed sex; Tara liked what she saw. Sitting up straighter, Tara spoke to the mysterious woman.

"Who are you…..where's Shae?

Pam answered calmly, a slight English accent to further cover her identity coming through.

"Shae had an emergency….something about her apartment being on fire, but I'm here to take care of you instead, oh and the names Liz."

Tara eyeing her like a piece of meat, "Nice to meet you Liz, I'm Tara…..shall we."

Pam walked over to the stereo and started the music. She could feel Tara's eyes on her ass.**Nine Inch Nails **_**Closer **_began to play. Straddling one of Tara's thighs, gripping her strong shoulders Pam swayed her body to the beat; grinding her thigh into Tara's core. Even though she cut off all communication with her progeny, she could smell her arousal.

"_**You let me violate you… you let me desecrate you**_

_**You let me penetrate you…you let me complicate you**_

_**Help me I broke apart my insides…help me I've got no soul to sell**_

_**Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself…"**_

Pam stepped back, not breaking eye contact with Tara; she wanted this woman beyond belief. Pam reached behind her back and slowly slid down that zipper of the bustier that was holding her beautiful breast in place. Taking it off, she threw it on the leather couch against the wall. Tara's breath hitched as the woman danced topless in front of her. She still had no idea of the woman's true identity. All she knew at that moment was she was extremely horny and she wanted to relieve it. Pam stepped back in front of Tara and brought her breast close to her face. She saw her licking her lips at the sight. She wanted those lips on her breast. Almost coming out as a moan, Pam gave Tara permission to take them in her mouth.

"Go ahead baby."

Tara's eyes dilated as she gently licked Pam's nipples. Sucking on them slowly, sending shivers up her spine, she moaned loudly over the music.

"_**I want to fuck you like an animal**_

_**I want to feel you from the inside**_

_**I want to fuck you like an animal**_

_**My whole existence is flawed**_

_**You get me closer to god…"**_

Tara's hands roamed up her body slowly gripping her ass pulling her closer. Pam wanted this so bad. She missed her touch with every fiber of her being. Tara was starting to lose control as she wanted to fuck this woman so badly and she didn't know why. She had no idea who she was, but she wanted her now. Tara pulled away from Pam's breast and looked at her with hunger in her eyes. She picked her up; milky legs wrapped around her strong frame. Tara was now on top of Pam; her fangs clicked down. It took every ounce of will power to keep Pam's fangs from popping as well. All she wanted was to taste the sweet blood of her progeny, but she couldn't; not at this moment. Breathing heavily, Tara began to kiss Pam fiercely, then she stopped all of a sudden with worry in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…Is this ok?"

Pam was shocked at how sincere Tara was.

"We can do whatever you want baby," she answered.

Tara nodded and went back in for Pam's swollen red lips. Kissing her with need and lust, she moved her tongue inside Pam's mouth without hesitation. Moaning while kissing her, Tara let her hands move down Pam's soft skin; in between her thighs. Pushing them further apart Tara moved her hands to Pam's core. Teasing her, she felt her getting wetter from her touch. Pam's breathing sped up; she wanted to feel Tara inside her. She continued to rub Pam's pussy outside her black lace panties, feeling her clit get harder with every movement. Tara needed to feel this woman on her hands. Pulling the panties aside, she ran her finger up her wet slit slowly. Pam was coming undone fast.

"Mmmmm, fuck me, please."

"_**You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings**_

_**You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything**_

_**Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell**_

_**Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else…"**_

Pam never begged, but in that moment she didn't care. Those three words sent a jolt through Tara that turned her into a savage. She thrust two fingers deep inside Pam without hesitation; pumping at a steady pace.

"Fuck me!"

Pam knew that Tara loved it when she said that to her in the bedroom. Their bodies were in sync with the music as Tara fucked the shit out of this woman; unbeknownst to Tara it was Pam. No words were spoken between them at this point; only heavy breathing.

"_**I want to fuck you like an animal**_

_**I want to feel you from the inside**_

_**I want to fuck you like an animal**_

_**My whole existence is flawed**_

_**You get me closer to god…"**_

Looking deep into Pam's masked eyes, Tara tore her apart. Three fingers now pounded into her so hard that she started to bleed. Pam welcomed the pain. The sound of the wetness as her fingers slammed into her caused Tara to lose all control. She bit Pam's neck and sucked hard as she brought her to an earth shattering orgasm. Pam's legs wrapped around Tara's back, along with her hands. Her whole body convulsed as she dug her nails into Tara's skin. She was drinking from Pam, when she thought she recognized that taste, but she wasn't sure.

"_**Through every forest, above the trees**_

_**Within my stomach, scraped off my knees**_

_**I drink the honey inside your hive**_

_**You are the reason I stay alive…"**_

Pulling back, she looked at the woman beneath her breathing heavily, even though she was already dead. Her breast moving up and down; their eyes connected to one another. Pam stood, picked up her bustier and walked over to Tara.

"Do you mind?"

Tara looking confused, turned on, and every other emotion one could imagine.

"Uhh, yeah…sure."

Zipping up the bustier, Pam adjusted her breast. Cleaning up the mess that Tara had made between her legs, she took a finger to gather some of the evidence and walked over to her. Wiping the wet finger across Tara's lips, she left it as a parting gift.

"Something to remember me by."

Licking her lips clean, she pulled Pam by the waist roughly to her body and kissed her with so much force. She wanted this woman and she didn't know why. They pulled away and looked at each other until Pam broke the silence.

"I gotta go…it was real fun baby;" and with that, she winked and left the room. Tara was left standing in the room with a smirk on her face as she rubbed her lips.

"Damn, she was fine!"

XXX

Closing the door behind her, Pam walked through the club with a smile on her face as she went outside. Making it to her car, she got in and started the engine.

"You will be mine again….soon."


	5. Forgiveness doesn't change the past

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Work, life and everything in between has got me tired, but I will not give up on this story! It may take me a while to get my chapters out, but please be patient with me :) Alright here you go, Chapter 5! Please review/comment and let me know what you think. I actually read them and they help a lot! Thanks again xoxo**

A week had passed since Tara's impromptu trip to _Blood Lust_; which had proven to be a very wise decision. She got to know "Liz," her private dancer in the biblical sense. She found herself daydreaming, or in her case night dreaming frequently of her time spent in Room #3. She still had no clue that the woman she had sex with was indeed Pam.

"Ugh, get a fucking grip," Tara scolded herself inwardly.

She didn't have time for distractions; she had to get to Bellefleur's human/vamp mixer, which officially started 15 minutes ago. Everyone was going to be there, including Lettie Mae. Even though there relationship was severely strained, she was still oddly protective of the woman and she didn't want anyone asking to feed off of her. Grabbing her jacket and keys, she headed out the door in haste to get to the bar. She would have normally taken her bike, but since she was running late she decided to go on foot. It took her about 3 minutes to get to the bar; the party was starting to pick up as guest trickled in. Red and white lanterns were strung up between the trees, along with tables full of food and drinks. Humans and vampire mingled together; that was still odd to see since most of the people there at one time had wanted her kind dead. Tara was willing to let it go, but she would always be cautious around them. She was on her way to the beverage table to grab a True Blood, when she saw Willa and Arlene walking towards her.

"Tara" Arlene yelled, "doesn't the place look great? Oh, and thank you again for all your help with the heavy lifting; you're a lifesaver."

"No problem," Tara answered, stuffing her hands in the back of her jean pockets. She never liked gratitude, it always made her nervous; like waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Alright, I have to go get more drinks, but you two try to have fun."

As Tara stared at Arlene mingling throughout the crowd, she saw Lettie Mae and Rev. Daniels talking to Sam; all three of them looked happy.

"Tara," Willa called, "you ok?" Snapping her out of staring at her mom, Tara answered quickly.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Looking annoyed, Willa already knew what she was going to say.

"Let me guess, Pam?"

Tara chuckled to herself, "among other things."

That definitely caught Willa's attention. "What do you mean? Spill."

Tara was never one to indulge information of her sex life, even when it was in full swing with Pam; but there was a first time for everything.

"You heard of that new club _Bloodlust_? Well, I paid it a visit about a week ago and let's just say my dry spell, so to speak is over."

"Say what," Willa voiced shocked with a grin on her face.

Tara couldn't help but laugh at the way Willa was looking at her.

"Yeah, her name was Liz, she gave me a much needed private dance."

Willa was beside herself at this point trying to pull as much information from Tara as possible.

"What did y'all do? How was it? Are you going back?" Tara just shook her head laughing at Willa's enthusiasm.

"A lady vamp never tells, it was damn good and I don't know yet," Tara answered.

Willa was so excited for Tara, because she knew how down she had been since Pam re opened her side of the bond; they hadn't seen each other since she got back.

"That good huh?" Willa asked. It was almost like she was living vicariously through her. Tara chuckled again debating whether she should bite.

"Well actually, she didn't do anything to me, but dance; I did the doing."

"You are definitely a wild one," Willa expressed with a genuine smile on her face. "Well, I'm glad you had fun, whatever it is that you did." She was about to say something else, but before she could get the words out of her mouth, Lettie Mae was walking toward them.

"Hey baby girl, hi Willa," Lettie Mae greeted both of them timidly. Willa spoke back while Tara stared at her with a mixture of anger and longing in her eyes.

"Tara baby can we go somewhere and talk please? I promise if you just hear me out, I won't bother you again."

Tara weighed the pros and cons of going to talk to her. On one hand, she wanted to hear what she had to say, and on the other she didn't give a shit about what she had to say. She decided to be the bigger person and indulge her mom.

"Yeah ok, we can talk."

They both walked towards the bar for privacy, as everyone else was outside enjoying themselves.

"So, what is it?" Tara asked, trying to mask her frustrations.

"I wanted to apologize to you baby girl. I wasn't the best mother growin' up or role model to you, and for that I will forever regret. I know you don't believe me, and I wouldn't blame you, but I am so sorry. I love you Tara Mae."

She wanted to pummel this woman, but she was grateful that someone still cared about her; unlike Pam who had abandoned her.

"It's ok mama," Tara voiced shyly.

"No it's not okay. I know I can never make it up to you. When you needed me, I drank until I passed out. I know you don't need me to take care of you now, but I wanna do something for you." Lettie Mae started to untie the scarf around her neck. A part of Tara knew what she was about to offer, but she waited as if she had no idea.

"Let me feed you baby girl. Feedin' on somebody you don't know ain't safe."

Tara wanted to deny it, but she knew it was true. Since all the vamps had escaped vamp camp, including the sick ones, everything felt unbalanced. In exchange for protection, the human residents let the healthy vampires feed off of them when they needed to. It was a pretty good trade seeing as both humans and vampires were at risk in some way or another. As Tara looked at her mother, she wanted to turn her away, but she was undeniably hungry. As her fangs clicked down, Lettie Mae jumped; she was afraid. Taking her mother by the shoulders, she slowly bit into her jugular vein, not wanting to startle her any more than she already was. Taking slow pulls, Tara felt her hunger subside. In that moment, she was thankful for her mother.

Pulling away, she nipped her finger and wiped her blood over the bite marks on Lettie Mae's neck; instantly healing them. As her fangs disappeared, she made eye contact with her mother and smiled shyly.

"Thank you mama," Tara said softly.

Lettie Mae smiled, "Anytime baby girl."

Both women walked out of the bar feeling emotionally lighter, surprisingly as the party continued.

People and Vampires were laughing, dancing, and having an all-around good time; Tara smirked.

"I would have never thought I would see this," Tara said to herself.

XXX

Fangtasia's doors will be reopened in 2 days and Pam couldn't be happier. Her and Ginger had worked non-stop at getting everything back to the way it was before she had abruptly left. Pam sat at her desk vamp speeding through last minute invoices that needed to be taken care of before the reopening.

"Ginger, is everything ready," Pam yelled with a little anxiety behind her voice.

She answered running up to Pam's office, "Yeah, everything's in order; the girls, liquor, the 3 bartenders and I left the 4th bar vacant for Tara like you asked. Anything else before I leave?"

Not looking up from the task at hand, Pam answered dryly; "No, that's all, you can go."

Once she was done, Pam sat back in her black leather chair and chewed on her pen. She couldn't help but think of Tara. Last week, she had sex with her progeny and she craved more. She chuckled to herself at the memory. That was the first time she let the ebony beauty top her, and hopefully not the last; if things ever get better between them. She could feel the soft humming of her progeny even though there bond was closed; that was a skill she picked up over the years. Tara felt satisfied; Pam was curious as to why. She reopened the bond just long enough to find out where Tara was and closed it back off before she was detected. Pam finished her work quickly, locked up the bar and she was on her way.

XXX

The mixer was in full swing now. People were still dancing, laughing, and having a damn good time. Humans were a tipsy on booze and the vampires were drunk on desire. Tara was actually enjoying herself. Lettie Mae had already left and Willa was preoccupied with some guy, so she found a taller brunette woman to keep her company; she was absolutely sexy. One thing about the ebony woman, she knew how to pick the sex ones. As "_Black Velvet" _started playing, the brunette pulled Tara out to the dance floor. The two of them swayed slowly to the rhythm as if they were the only ones there. Tara was not interested in this woman long term, but she knew she could fulfill what she needed in that moment; which was the touch of a woman. As Tara gripped her hips, running her hands across the brunettes flat stomach; she could feel a light sheen of sweat forming on her body. Tara wanted this woman beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Laying kisses slowly down her neck, Tara pulled the woman off the dance floor and took her inside the bar; into the storage closet to exact. Closing the door and locking it, she slammed the woman against the empty crates and attacked her mouth. Forcing her tongue inside, she kissed her with so much lust and need; no words were spoken. Mid kiss, the turned the brunette around and yanked her skirt up. She wasn't wearing any underwear, which made Tara smile; easy access. Assaulting the woman's neck with kisses she entered her from behind. Feeling her wetness wrapped around her hands, Tara couldn't help but think of Pam. That made her very angry, which fueled her lust in that moment. She wanted Pam to know exactly what she was doing and with who. Tara decided to open her end of the bond with Pam as she fucked this woman. She thrust three fingers deep inside her, until they couldn't go any further. Sliding in and out, her strokes were relentless; taking out all her frustrations with Pam on this woman's core. Tara sneaked her other hand around and massaged her clit slowly in a circular motion; adding to the sensation.

"You like that," Tara voiced in a low growl. The woman couldn't talk; she just nodded her head as she was overwhelmed with being filled up.

XXX

Pam arrived at the party and looked around to see where Tara was. She saw Willa talking to some loser, but still no Tara. All of a sudden she felt it her. She was fucking someone inside the bar. Pam saw red as she felt everything her progeny was feeling.

"Bitch," Pam snarled as she made her way to the bar. No one knew anything was going on, as the others were still partying it up. Walking inside the bar, she instantly heard moans coming from the storage closet; along with the sounds of crates banging against the wall; a result of Tara fucking the life out of whoever was behind that door. Making her way towards the door, her fangs instantly clicked down; she was fuming. When she barged through the door, she was met with Tara fangs going into the woman's neck, fingers buried between the brunettes folds.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," Pam voiced calmly even though she wanted to murder the human woman. Tara turned around slowly licking the woman's arousal off her fingers as she glared at Pam; she saw flashes of jealousy in her eyes.

The girl was startled as she pulled her skirt back down hiding herself. She was on her way out of the room, before Tara stopped her and closed up the puncture wounds; kissed her on the neck and smacked her ass. The look on Pam's face stopped her cold in her tracks; the woman didn't want to cross Pam's path to get to the door.

"Go ahead, I'm not gonna hurt you…yet," Pam said; he voice lower than usual.

With those words, the brunette went back to the party leaving the two woman alone in the closet. Pam slammed the door and stared at Tara dangerously.

"What the fuck were you doing," Pam yelled.

Tara just looked at her and chucked. "What did it look like I was doing? I was fucking the shit outta that girl and having a snack. Why the hell are you here anyway?"

Pam vamp sped up to Tara and slammed her against the wall. "Don't you fucking talk to me like that, ya here."

One thing Tara hated was people trying to boss her around including her so called maker.

"I will talk to you any kind of way I fucking want. Get the fuck outta my way…NOW," Tara yelled.

Anger, Lust, Hate, Love and every other emotion rolled off both woman; neither one backed down.

"Or what," Pam asked goading Tara into a fight; stepping into her personal space. Pam wanted to fuck Tara right there against the wall. Tara tried to push past her, but Pam caught her wrist and slammed her back into the wall. Pushing her body against her so she couldn't move, Pam crashed her lips against Tara's mouth; bruising them. Her tongue probed, not asking for permission. Tara tried to fight back, but her desire took over. The next thing she knew, her hands were gripping Pam's hips; roughly pulling her towards her body. Pam's thigh was lodged between Tara's legs as she created friction against her core. Pam could smell Tara's arousal, which filled the whole room. She was losing control fast.

In a brief moment of clarity, Tara pushed Pam away; realizing what was happening.

"No, were not doing this," Tara said; confusion laced in her voice. As she ran her hands through her black locks, Tara had a sense of déjà; as if she had felt those kisses recently. Inwardly, she battled with herself; _No, that couldn't have been her._ Pam stared at Tara as the wheels started to turn; she was starting to connect the dots; Pam had a cocky grin on her face. That was all the evidence Tara needed; the mysterious woman she fucked at _Bloodlust _was positively Pam.

"You….how the…bitch, how the hell did you do that," Tara yelled, stumbling over her words.

Pam chuckled low, "It wasn't hard, I picked up a few tricks over the years."

Tara couldn't believe she was so gullible; but most importantly, she couldn't believe she loved fucking Pam as much as she did. After everything she'd been through with her maker there were still some deep feelings there; good and bad.

"You loved every minute of it though, I could tell. Your body on top of mine, your fingers deep inside of me, taking control…what do they call it? Topping? You know, I don't do that with just anybody, so you must be very special to me."

Just hearing those words roll off of Pam's tongue made her even hornier than she already was; there was anger and resentment mixed in there as well.

"If I'm so special, why did you leave me here all alone to take care of a week old vampire?"

The look on Tara's face broke Pam's heart.

"You will never know how hard it was for me to leave you; you were my baby, you still are. I thought about you every day; that's why I came back. I couldn't get you out of my head. I missed your eyes, your body, your smile, your voice…everything. I can never make up for leaving you, but I will try for the rest of my life, no matter how hard you push me away.

Tara stared at Pam until she was ready to respond.

"Well, as of right now I can't be with you like that; honestly I don't know if I can forgive you. You chose Eric over me, your own progeny!" Tara felt herself getting angry again.

It was easier for Tara to begin to forgive Lettie Mae, because she was an alcoholic and it crippled her severely when she was a child. She knew she was a drunk and a bad mother. She tried to do better for her, but she was weak and sick. Pam on the other hand promised that she would never leave her. She told her that no other human would ever hurt her; that she would take care of her. She had someone who finally cared about her; but that was a lie. Pam abandoned her for 6 months with no communication. That clearly showed Tara that she was not a priority to her maker.

Pam breathed in frustrated, closing her eyes.

"You have to understand, I had to find Eric to make sure he was ok. I walked the world with him for over 100 years. Yeah, I know he released me, but that doesn't mean I stopped caring about him."

"Yeah I know, you made that very clear when you left," Tara said, as her voice began to rise.

"Okay, you know what, we're not getting anywhere with this, so let's change the subject. I need to ask you something? Are you working anywhere?" Tara just stood there listening.

"I'm short a bartender and the jobs yours if you want it." Pam waited nervously, hoping she would take the job. At least she could still see her at work even though they weren't back together.

Tara in fact didn't have a job, but Pam didn't need to know that.

"I'm doing things here and there, but I will think about it and let you know."

Pam knew she didn't have a job, but she didn't say anything; she just smirked. "Well let me know by tomorrow; _Fangtasia _reopens in 2 days."

Crossing her arms over her chest Tara nodded, "I'll let you know by then."

Pam looked at her watch. "I better go, got stuff to do." She walked over to Tara, placing a soft chaste kiss to her cheek. "I'll talk to you later," Pam whispered.

Before Tara had a chance to respond, Pam was already gone. Tara was one big ball of confusion at the moment. She loved and hated her maker at the same time. Trust was very important to her so she didn't know how she would get back to how things were before she left. Why was it so easy for her to somewhat get along with Lettie Mae now after all the horrible things she had done to her growing up; I mean, she was feeding off of the woman a few hours ago. Her maker on the other hand, she couldn't forgive her right now for leaving her, because she had told her that she never would. Of all the people in the world to break promises to her, Tara never thought Pam would be one of them. What hurt Tara the most, was that she threatened to release her when she voiced her concerns about her leaving to chase Eric. She made no contact at all to check on her the whole 6 months she was away. She shut Tara out completely; no bond connection, no nothing.

Finally leaving the closet, Tara made her way back outside to the party, which was winding down; thoughts swirled in her head. She had a decision to make; work at _Fangtasia_ and see Pam every night or be unemployed. Neither one would be an easy choice.


	6. I've got my eyes on you

**A/N: Hey guys, so here is Chapter 6 finally! I know it takes me a while to get them out, but thank you to those who are still reading and commenting; it makes me truly happy. Oh and for those who are patient I love you even more! Haha I hope you enjoy this chapter…let me know what you think! :-)**

**P.S. I will not abandon my stories, so no need to worry.**

Tonight was the grand reopening of _Fangtasia_ and everything was running smoothly. Pam sat overlooking the crowd from her throne; regal as ever. A strapless studded leather dress hugged her slender form. Her jewelry sparkled under the stage spotlight; wavy honey blonde hair shimmered over her shoulders. All eyes were on Pam and she knew it. Honestly, she didn't care that the patrons and staff eyed her like a piece of meat; she only cared if one did, Tara. She had reluctantly decided to take the bartending job, but that didn't matter to Pam; as long as Tara was in her sights every night she was happy.

As she moved effortlessly behind the bar, Tara could feel Pam's eyes on her; piercing her like a knife. She knew it was going to be like this if she took the job, but she couldn't turn it down. Pam paid her very well; being her progeny and all. While the other bartenders were paid a small hourly wage and received decent tips, Tara had a salary and was allowed to keep her tips as well. Some of the other bartenders would joke with her about being a part of P.P.P; the _Progeny Perks Program_. So, she sucked it up and did her job under Pam's seductive, watchful eyes.

As Tara wiped down her bar, a curvy red head walked up to her. This would be the perfect opportunity to give Pam something to watch; jealousy is a powerful thing.

"Hey there pretty lady, what can I get you," Tara asked flirtatiously.

"Hey yourself, I'll have a vodka martini and make that bitch dirty," she said with a wink.

In that moment, Tara felt herself instantly get wet; and if you mad a vampire wet that was saying something. She could've fucked the woman on the bar in front of everyone, but she controlled herself.

"Coming right up sweet thing," Tara responded, keeping her lust at bay; for now.

As she mixed the woman's drink, she pushed her feelings of want, need, and hunger through her bond straight to Pam's core. Tara looked up as she finished the drink and saw Pam staring at her with a feral look in her eyes; she was angry. Tara had her right where she wanted her, as she walked back over to the customer with her drink.

"Here you go baby, I made it as dirty as I could;" sex dripping off her tongue.

As the woman took a sip of her drink, she closed her eyes and savored the taste.

"Mmm, you are definitely good and the names Avery."

"Well, thank you Avery, and you have no idea how good I am, "Tara said as her fangs clicked down.

Pam hadn't moved an inch since the woman had walked up to Tara's bar. She couldn't help but listen and watch as both women basically fucked each other with their words and eyes. Pam was seething on the inside, but on the outside she was as cool as a cucumber; literally. She decided to interrupt the two, because it was inappropriate; not because she was jealous. She vamp sped across the bar in a matter of seconds.

"Everything okay here," she asked with a fake smile plastered on her face. Tara knew it was not real, but Avery had no clue. Tara answered before the woman could.

"Everything's good, I was just talking to Avery here. This is Pam, the owner."

Being the polite seductress, Avery turned around and extended her hand; "Pleasure is all mine."

Pam arched her brow and took the woman's hand slowly. What kind of game was she playing, Pam thought. Tara looked at both women, a tad bit confused at what she was seeing. She thought she would be screwing Avery after work to make Pam jealous, but it looked like the woman had something else in mind.

"So what time do you two ladies get off," Avery asked. She eyed both Pam and Tara with a predatory look in her eyes; as she licked her full lips suggestively.

Pam and Tara both stared at each other; having a conversation with only their eyes.

"Well, I'm finished here whenever, since I'm the boss, but Tara has about another 2 hours to work and close. How about I show you my office while we wait for her shift to end."

Avery looked at Tara with a smile. "Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, whatever…it's cool. I'll meet up with you two afterwards," Tara answered coolly, masking her irritation as best as she could.

"Okay, cool…see ya in a bit," Avery said happily. Pam knew Tara was pissed, but that didn't stop her from taking Avery away from her.

As the two walked to her office, Pam looked over her shoulder at Tara with a sexy smirk, as her fangs clicked down. Tara's clicked down in anger. Her eyes stayed on both women as they disappeared behind the door. She knew exactly what was about to go down.

XXX

Everyone had left, the bars were wiped down, and the money was settled; Tara was ready, as she walked back to Pam's office. When she opened the door, she was met with the sight of Pam on her knees in between Avery's legs. Loud moans filled the office that Avery didn't notice Tara come in. Pam on the other hand, had felt Tara before she entered the room.

"You two having fun," Tara asked with jealousy dripping from her voice.

Pam stopped mid lick and looked up at her.

"Yes we are my dear…care to taste." She stood and wiped Avery's juices off of her lips, as she walked towards Tara. Pam hadn't fed on the woman; she only indulged in oral, giving her numerous orgasms already. Tara wanted to punch Pam right in the face, but also bend her over and fuck her along with Avery. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she spoke in a low growl.

"How about we take this to the basement."

Tara walked over to Avery and pulled her up forcefully slamming her mouth onto hers. Pushing her tongue deep inside her mouth, Tara swallowed her moans. Her finger ran from in between her breasts all the way down to her flat, tanned stomach. Tara's eyes were only on her as she spoke.

"I can't wait to have my turn with you."

Her finger traveled lower until it reached the woman's dripping wet folds. She slid her finger in between them and entered her slowly as she whispered in her ear.

"Can I have it?"

Avery started to pant faster and faster as if she was going to come right then.

"You can have it baby, take it all. I want both of you to take me," Avery said moaning in between her words.

Tara could tell that her body ached to be destroyed, in the best way by the two lust filled vampires. Pam's eyes turned a darker shade of blue; while Tara's were almost completely black. They were extremely turned on. Both women had dominate sides that would make a grown man cry. In that moment, Avery was the target and they would have her in every possible way.

XXX

Screams of pleasure bounced off the basement walls of Fangtasia, as Pam went to town on Avery's dripping center with her hot pink strap-on. The sheer force of Pam's thrusts caused the chains on the swing to bang loudly against the bar.

"Fuck me," Avery begged breathlessly as her voice vibrated from Pam's movements.

"That's what I'm doing sweetheart," Pam answered, grunting as she plunged deeper and deeper.

The cool skin of her pelvis slapped against Avery's sweaty body with each slam. Looking up, Pam's eyes found Tara's staring back at her intently. Tara was leaning against the wall stroking her strap-on, waiting on her turn. She could tell the Tara wanted to fuck her no matter how hard she tried to hide it; and vice versa. She kept her eyes trained on Tara as she sped up her powerful thrusts. She was no longer fucking Avery, she was fucking Tara. She opened their bond with so much force that it almost made Tara collapse. The two women were in their own world. Pam didn't notice that Avery had passed out from orgasm overload. Tara then pushed past her own strap-on and jammed her fingers deep inside herself. She could feel her wetness drip down her thigh. Pam's nostrils flared at the sweet smell. She pulled out of Avery's limp body and ripped the strap-on from her hips, not even bothering to unbuckle it. Throwing it to the ground, she vamp sped to Tara and pulled her fingers from inside her. Taking her hand, Pam cleaned her fingers; licking up all her essence without breaking eye contact. Tara's tongue slid across her sharp fangs. She was hungry for this woman, but she held back. It was up to Pam to make all the necessary moves. Pressing Tara fully against the wall with all her weight, she tore the strap-on from the dark beauty's body. She licked two fingers and entered Tara slowly without asking. Their foreheads pressed together as they moved as one; lips almost touching. Both women were overcome with emotion that the air had thickened. No words were spoken between them; just the sound of Pam working Tara's wet core. She used none of her vampire abilities; she wanted this to last.

"I love you baby," Pam whispered in her ear.

Nipping at her earlobe, she made her way to Tara's neck; licking her jugular vein seductively. She bit it slowly, tasting the sweet blood of her progeny, as she was inside her. This was way too much for Tara; to intimate.

"Pam, stop," she whispered.

Pam retracted her fangs and pulled her fingers from Tara, stepping back slowly.

"What's wrong," Pam asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"This is too much for me right now. You left me and I don't know how I'm supposed to get over that. I wish I could…you have no idea, but right now I can't," Tara expressed with sadness in her voice.

"Well, what can I do to help you Tara, just tell me."

That question caught Tara off guard. She pulled on her jeans and tank as she thought of her answer.

"The only thing you can do to help me is to stop trying; just give me space. I will still work here, but just stop with the ulterior motives with trying to get me back."

Tara's mind was made up; for now.

Pam stood silent; then she nodded in agreement.

"As you wish darlin'."

Pam dressed quickly; afterwards she made sure Avery was okay. Tonight had definitely backfired.

As she walked up the stairs with the woman, Pam stopped and turned back to look at Tara. She was staring at the floor solemnly with her hands in her back pockets. Rolling her eyes, Pam turned back around and headed for the exit.

"Lock up before you leave," Pam yelled in a harsh tone.

Running her fingers through her dark locks, Tara could feel a shit storm brewing on the horizon.


	7. Feelings

**A/N: Hey guys, so it has been a long time since my last update; I do apologize. I will try to be better, but I'm struggling with motivation and writers block severely. So, please be patient with me; I will NOT abandon my stories. **

**Here's chapter 7, enjoy! xxxx**

It had been almost a week sense the incident in the basement and Pam was sticking to the agreement; a little too well. Tara wanted Pam to back off a bit with trying to win her back, but she didn't think she would completely shut down and ignore her 99% of the time when they were together. This was indeed a blessing and a curse for Tara. Pam limited their bond so Tara couldn't really feel much of anything from her, even when they were in the same room. Tara tried to keep it on a friend level, but Pam only knew two emotions...in love or bitch mode; she didn't really do friends. This was starting to weigh on her, but she knew her and Pam both needed this. After closing, Tara was cleaning the bar and settling the registers, when she saw Pam come out of her office wearing her favorite pink cashmere track suit. She stared as if she was in a trance. She always thought Pam was most beautiful when she wore no makeup and dressed casually, instead of her normal domineering style when she worked.

"Are you almost done," Pam asked in her normal southern drawl dripping with irritation.

Her tone of voice instantly snapped Tara out of her daze. If looks could kill, Pam would be a dead woman, again.

"What tha fuck is wrong with you," Tara asked instantly pissed off; Pam had that effect on her."

"I'm trying to figure out why it takes you so damn long to close up," Pam answered pissed at the way Tara was talking to her.

"You've worked here for how long and you're a fucking vampire, but it takes you like 2 hours to finish everything; you either step the fuck up or else."

"Or else what Pam? How about you take the stick outta your ass and grow up. I tell you I need space and you throw a damn tantrum? Get tha fuck outta here with that shit!"

With that, Tara turned around and continued her nightly routine of closing, when she felt hurt through her bond with Pam. It had been a week since she had completely closed herself off to her progeny. Whipping her head around, Pam didn't give her a chance to respond before she vamp sped to her coffin in the basement. Leaving Tara there utterly confused, she didn't know if she should ignore what she felt or deal with it head on. She was never one to run from confrontation, so she finished cleaning and went downstairs. As she made her way down the stairs, she saw that Pam was already closed off in her coffin, but she knew the blonde was still awake. This was Pam's way of hiding out, because she was embarrassed she let a glimpse of her true feelings surface about her current situation with Tara; she hid them very well, until tonight.

"Pam, I know you're awake," Tara said with a mixture of concern and annoyance evident in her voice.

No matter how mad she would get at Pam, the woman undeniably loved her maker and cared deeply for her; despite the current situation. After a few seconds of quiet, Pam pushed open the coffin still laying her back; she crossed her arms as if they were her security blanket.

"What do you want Tara?"

Pam was not in the mood to talk. She was so disgusted with herself that she let her guard down; dealing with feelings was never her strong suit. Walking over to the coffin, Tara sat at the foot of it.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what," Pam said with no feeling behind her words at all.

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I'm talkin' about, what I felt through our bond."

Rolling her eyes in her signature way, Pam sat up and stared straight at her. It was almost like she had hoped to have laser beams coming out of her eyes to end Tara right then; anything would be better than talking about feelings. She closed her eyes and took and unnecessary breathe before she started to talk.

"It was nothing Tara, just please let it go."

Tara being the bull headed woman she has always been, even when human, she kept pushing the subject.

"I can't let it go. I felt it and you know I can't pretend that I did."

Tara could feel Pam slowly letting down her guard; she was getting through to her.

"I'm sorry you had to feel my pathetic feelings, since it's my fault we're fucked right now."

Pam hesitated before she spoke again.

"Truth be told Tara I'm fucking miserable. I know I agreed to give you space, but it's not what I want and I know you don't want it either. I know you want me just as much as I want you. You think I don't know, but I catch your little glimpses towards the stage while I'm sitting there. Just stop with this stupid agenda or whatever it is of yours and let's get back how we were."

Tara started to laugh to herself. She knew Pam had to take a dig at her some kind of way.

"What tha fuck you mean stupid Pam? What's stupid about me wanting some fucking time to deal with shit?"

In that moment Tara could feel Pam fortifying her walls even stronger and burying their bond deep where no feelings could be felt. She was done being vulnerable and bitch mode was in full affect. She pushed the lid and Tara up off of her coffin with little disregard as she stepped out facing her child.

"I don't care Tara, do what the hell you want….you always do anyway," Pam said as she vamp sped to her office; where she would sleep for today.

Tara ran her hand through her onyx locks as she stared at the ceiling. She tried to see if she could feel anything from Pam in that moment; it was quiet. There was no humming sound from their bond within her; it was almost like it didn't exist. Shaking her head, Tara began to get ready to go to ground. Pulling off her jeans and t shirt, she was left in a black lace bra and black boy shorts. Grabbing the hair tie around her wrist, she pulled her hair into a messy bun and climbed inside her coffin closing the lid. The silence would have killed her if she wasn't dead already.

XXX

Pam laid on her leather couch in her office since she wasn't going to be sleeping in her comfortable coffin. She didn't want to be anywhere near Tara. All she could think about was how she let her true feelings slip through after hiding them so well for the past week; she would not make that mistake again.


End file.
